Slenderpony: The time of arrival
by feargamer
Summary: A young mare was traveling in a trailer with musicians that were going to perform in Manehatten. But the trailer had broken a wheel and was on hold until it was fix. After that, somepony went missing and a mare end up in the woods. Base on Slenderman: The arrival.


A young mare. A simple innocent young mare who loves to play her own favorite flute. She was traveling in a trailer at night, in a path to manehattan with the other musicians to perform in the big concert, and this was her first and biggest talent to perform in a concert. Her coat is aqua color, her mane and tail is purple color. Her eye color is pink-purple. She is a unicorn. Her name is Tootsie Flute. She has a gold flute cutie mark. The trailer had gold trims, red seats, and white walls. It was fancy enough for the rich ponies liking.

Tootsie flute was nervous about performing in the concert. She was also too anxious to sleep in the trailer. She had two more days to get to manehattan, if her prediction was correct. But she didn't care about the days. All she's worrying about how to remember what note to play, not to make one mistake, not be scared, and tried to focus on the music and not focus on thousands of ponies in front of her. One of her friends came and tried to comfort her.

"Flute calm down. Stop getting too nervous about little things." An earth mare said. She has a cyan coat, her mane and tail is brown, and her eye color is violet.

"And don't worry, we're here to perform together." An earth stallion said. He has a gray coat, his mane and tail is dark gray, and his eye color is yellow.

"Thanks. I need a little help from you two, and same goes to everypony. But still, what if I make a mistake." Tootsie Flute said.

"Everypony make mistakes Flute. That's why we practice. To fix the mistakes." The cyan mare said.

"Thanks Brass."

"I don't get why we're on a trailer. We could've taken a train." The gray stallion said.

"They have some track problems. They can't operate the train until another day. We can't wait for another day. Now quit your yapping and go to sleep." A gray earth mare said.

"I agreed with Octavia. I'm tired. Goodnight you two." Brass said.

"Wait, before you girls go to sleep. How about we have a good scary story." The stallion said.

"Pass." Brass was laying down on the seat.

"How about you Octavia." Octavia didn't respond.

"Okay. Well I guess nopony wants to listen to my story."

"I would." Flute responded.

"You would?"

"Flute, I don't think that's a good idea." Brass spoke.

"Why, because you are a chicken?" The gray stallion said.

"No, it's childish and stupid that spread stupidity on foals."

"It's not stupid. It's just for fun. Come on Brass, stop being a downer and come listen to my story."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine."

As the two stopped fighting. The gray stallion started to tell the story about a mystical white stallion with no eyes, no mouth, no mane but has a black frizzle tail and wears a suit with a red tie. Flute listened to his story.

"Here's how it started. One day, a filly woke up in the woods. She didn't know what was going on until a paper in front of her, a flashlight, and a saddlebag appeared. The paper said to collect all 8 pages. That's all it said. She roamed around the woods to find the pages and she found one on a large tree. As she took it, she started to feel like she was being watched. As she continued to find more pages, she found another one. But when she turned around. BOOM!"

Flute winced from the jump-scare. The trailer started to decline.

"He was there. Right in front of her. The filly stared at him. Her vision started to blur and become disoriented. Her eyes felt like it was melting from the burning sensation. She then... disappeared. The next day, she was never seen again. BOO!"

Flute winced again. This time, she felt a little scared.

"Baritone, can you shut up." Octavia yelled at the the gray stallion that was telling the scaring story. Suddenly, the trailer jumped upon hearing a crack and the trailer stopped into a halt. All the ponies in the trailer which are mostly musicians started to allay in suspicion.

"Well this is inconvenient." Baritone said while he rubbed his back. While some of the ponies came out of the trailer, Brass, Baritone, Octavia, and Flute came out of the trailer because their suspicion took over. Octavia spoke first.

"What happen my good gentlecolts."

"The wheel has been crack, Ma'am. But don't worry, We'll fix this up in a jiffy." A stallion that was pulling the trailer spoke.

"Good. Alright everypony. Back in the trailer." Octavia yelled.

"Well that was stupid. I got out for nothing." Brass said. She went back to the trailer.

Baritone sighed. "Great. Now my back is going to hurt when I get to the concert." He walked inside of the trailer. Tootsie Flute was still outside, waiting for the ponies to go inside of the trailer. But then, she felt something grabbed her right hindhoof. She looked down and lifted her right hindleg up. It was hard to see what was grabbing her. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out in the edge of the forest. It wrapped around her mouth, then her neck. She narrowed her eyes while she was trying to scream but her screams were hopeless. The black tentacles wrapped around her legs and pulled her into the dark unknown forest. The ponies didn't even see her being silently attack by black tentacles, they were so focus on putting their nose up high and eyes low.

She then... disappeared.

Baritone ears perked up and looked out the window. He only saw the dark forest. Suddenly, the trailer rocked. He shot a glance a pony that started an announcement. "Alright everypony, are we good?" A paused came. "Good. Now on with the journey. Lets go." The trailer started to move. The ponies didn't even noticed Tootsie Flute was gone. Until one of her friend noticed it.

"Hey guys. Where's Flute?"

Slenderpony: the time of arrival

Here's a story that is about to get interesting. A pony that never get's unrest, making these ponies try their best, but they tried to beat upon their death. A pony that never let a pony leave their dreamland with or without a bed, he will still haunt you until you're dead. You're breathing will become heavy but not contagious, in order to easily save yourself, you just have to collect all 8 pages.

…

Tootsie Flute was unconscious in the woods at a path that leads to somewhere. She groggily woke up, blinded by Celestia's sun light. As her eyes subsided, she opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed her surrounding was different. She quickly shot up and stood on four; she started to panic, glancing around everywhere to find a way out of the woods. Unfortunately, there was no hope. She was lost. Tears started to dwell in her eyes as her thoughts came in her head. She soon broke down crying on the floor. She didn't know what to do. The sun started to settle towards the horizon while the sky turns orange. She calmed her sobs down while trying to push her thoughts back. She gazed at a path that lead toward the woods. She looked to the other side and saw a brokedown cart and a fallen tree that lead to the dead end. Having no choice, she followed the path.

During the walk, she found another cart that was not broken but dusty. She walked around it, continuing to follow the path.

As the sky grew dark, she found a cottage next to a river. Inside of the house was light. She immediately felt relax from all the panicking. She passed by the walls that was surrounding the cottage and went closer. But the closer she went, she felt something that was not quite right. She could see the other side of the window and saw the dining room. There was plates set in each row, seats all perfectly aligned, forks, spoons and knives are perfectly placed over the red cloths, and a plate collection. But the plate collection was mostly broken into pieces.

Flute walked towards the door and knocked the front door. "Hello! Is somepony in here!?" Flute shouted. The front door slowly opened and made a creaking sound. She opened the door wide and walked in.

As the sky was now dark as night, showing Luna's beautiful moon, Flute was shocked to see drawings on the walls. The drawings were trees and a pony shape figure.

"What?" She whispered. She walked towards the living room and saw a huge mess. Couch flipped over, a lamp broken, the pictures that was torned apart. Everything, everything was damaged in the living room except one. It was a note. She picked it up and read what it said.

"I hope I get to see you soon. I missed you so much. Get well. From sister."

Flute gently placed the note down and went to another door. "Looks like somepony got robbed." She whispered in her head when she saw another mess. She was now in a kitchen. She looked around and found something standing on a table. It's a flashlight. She picked it up with her magic and switched it on. It didn't showed the light. She turned the knob on the bottom and opened it. There was no batteries inside.

"Hm. Where does that pony put the batteries at?" She whispered. She looked around. Again, she found a paper sticking on the fridge. She looked at it closely. It had a picture of two mares, smiling. One taller than the other. A writing was on the bottom. It said, "R.I.P (Rest In Peace). My sister, Sunflower Springs."

Suddenly, music started to play. Flute quickly glanced around. She went under the table and hid her face with her two hooves, waiting for something to happen. But it never did. She looked up and got herself out under the table.

"I guess I overreacted. But who is playing the music?" She listened to the music and grabbed her flashlight with her magic. It created blue aura around the flashlight. Soon she found herself following the source of the music. She walked in a short hallway that lead to two doors. One on the left and one on the right. She went to the left since the music was louder. Slowly she opened and peered. The room was a laundry room and a radio next to a plant was playing music on top of a washing machine.

As her confusion grew, a quick blur disoriented her eyes. She winced from it and glanced at the hallway. Nothing. She went in the room and tried turning off the radio. It was not responding. Every time she touched every button on the radio, it still continued to play the song. She thought and thought the only thing she can think of. She grabbed the radio and threw it down on the floor. It continued to play until Flute stomped it down on the floor. She felt something odd. She looked down and saw a key and 2 batteries. She picked it up along with her flashlight with magic and put the 2 batteries inside of the flashlight. It fits perfectly and the flashlight lit but it was dim with dull white light. "That was unexpected."

She got out of the room and entered the short hallway. By the time she was at the front door, she slowly went upstairs. Looking to her left and right, there were more hallways. But this hallway felt dark and odd. The wall was filled with drawings. She slowly walked towards the door on the left. The more she goes, the more she felt something wrong. She looked behind at the dark hallway. Nothing. The feeling Flute was having was getting the best of her. Instead of checking other rooms, this door that lead to another room felt really odd. As Flute finally made it to the end of the hallway, she glanced at the window. She saw a pony figure outside facing at her. Then it disappeared when her eyes blurred again. She put her head back, still facing the window while the odd feeling was getting worst. She slowly puts her hoof on the door handle and slowly pushed it down. It was locked. She then looked at the key that was still in her magic grasp and put it in the keyhole. Once she turned the key, a click came which met that she unlocked the door. Slowly she opened. A cool rush of air blew towards her, sending her chills. Once the door opened wide, she was shocked to see lot of drawings all over the walls and papers stuck on the walls that has notes saying things. Voices came in her head like it's haunting her brain with hundreds of voices. She glanced everywhere while she moved back out of the room.

She galloped towards the stairs and went down. By the time she was at the front door, she opened the door and saw a pony figure close. She shrieked loudly while she landed on her haunches hard. She sprung and galloped faster towards the living room, then the kitchen. She found the back door and pushed the door opened. She went into a bolting speed while her flashlight shone dimly in front of her. She was out of the house and crossed over a bridge which lead her into the woods.

...

"We lost Flute! I can't believe we lost Flute!" Octavia shouted at no pony.

"Um, miss Octavia. Can we just go? I mean my hooves are tired." An unicorn mare said.

"Are you kidding me!? You was standing up a minute ago!" Octavia shout in her mind. She took a deep breath and signed. "Look, the gentlecolts and the other musicians that want to help me find Tootsie Flute are searching for her right now. Just sit down and wait. Have some wine to calm yourself. You know having stress can give you acne. You don't want that do you."

"Ugh, fine I'll wait. A beautiful me will not have any acne for over-stressing myself." She walked off the conversation with her muzzle up in the air and her eyes low. Octavia was the one over-stressing herself, a piece of hair came off and swayed slowly to the ground while Octavia's left eye was widen and her right eye narrowed. But she shrugged it off with a determine look to find Flute and get back to traveling.

"This is your fault bari." Brass said, upset.

"My fault. How this is my fault?" Baritone said.

"You the one who told Flute about that stupid story. Now you made her scared and galloped away."

"It was just a story that is not real. We just probably left her galloping."

As they both still arguing, Octavia thought of something. Something that she have to choose. Continue to search Flute and go back to canterlot? Or leave Tootsie Flute and continue towards Manehattan to perform in the concert. She thought very hard to decide which one she wants. She slowly made her decision as she looked at the window.

...

Flute found herself lost in the woods while she glanced around to look for a way back, but it was no avail. She found another light source and trotted towards it. When she made it there, she was at a storage or an quarry spot that has metal containers, size of a trailer or a train car. She glanced back using the flashlight to see better. A blur came again and flinched Flute. She started to panic and galloped. She turned left at the metal container and saw a pony from the story that Baritone told her. Flute's skin turned pale and she was so shock that her pupils and iris went too narrow to the point where you can't see them from far. She screamed loudly, loud as the roaring train that startled the birds. She turned around and started to gallop but she accidentally hit her head on the metal container. She fell back on her haunches and dozed off. Her eyes rolled around until she closed her eyes. She looked back and saw that the pony disappeared. She felt something on her hindleg and quickly turned her head to look at something that was touching her. It was a paper. She took it with a hoof and used her magic grasp on the flashlight. It was now hard to do since she hit her head which lost her concentration. A pain in her head came and made her right eye twitch but it subsided shortly. She focused on the paper with her flashlight pointed towards... a note. She reads what it say.

"Find all 8 pages. This one is free. But be careful. He's watching." (1/8)

Flute gulped her saliva. She was in verge of freaking out. Her mind was panicking, anything that will come close, she will attack or play dead with a flower next to her so she could pick it up. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out of her lungs. She pondered thoughtfully about what to do next. But she rewinded her memory from where Baritone told the story.

"Th-That's not right? I-It can't be?" Flute felt a cold air that shiver her. She quickly reacted and quirked her body. Her color's sank down to the bottom of the hooves and what's in front of her was a pony again from before, this time it has tentacles coming out from the back. Flute bolted and screamed on top of her lungs, not realizing that she dropped her flashlight and got caught on her tail. She was cringing her tail like a swirl. By the time she was at the clearing, she found a building. She quickly went inside and went through a room where a desk, bookshelves, and a plant on the side of the wall. She put her body against the wall and started to hyperventilate. She squelched her eyes shut and muttering to herself.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me, pl-ease don't find... meee." She shed tears under her eyes and drop down to the floor, using her forehooves to hide her face. She sobbed. During the sobbing, a sudden noise came. She glanced at the door way and quickly jumped up to her hooves. Still against the wall, she moved in the corner and accidentally dropped her flashlight when her tail hit the desk.

"Noo." She whispered. The flashlight rolled until the light pointed in front of the doorway. The noise became louder and it sounded like...

"Paper?" It was indeed a paper flying towards the room and landed on the middle of the floor. She slowly got up from her corner and hesitantly walked towards the paper. She took glimpse at the doorway, making sure the pony does not creep inside. She grabbed the paper and turned it around. It was the same paper that said to find 8 pages. Her thoughts changed when she read it again. What will happen when she got all the pages? And how will she get out of the woods? All her thoughts was interrupted by the pony next to the doorway. Flute got startled and tried to find another exit but there was none. Her vision was disoriented like the ground started to shake. Her breathing became heavy and she didn't know what was going on. She rubbed her eyes while her eyes grew more disoriented and gave the pony a chance to move in the middle of the room. Flute couldn't take it anymore, so she bit the paper and used her magic to levitate the flashlight. She went around the pony while the pony took out his tentacles. One came towards Flute and missed her by inches. Flute was out of the room and galloped somewhere. She couldn't see straight and made her turn left at a bathroom. Her vision started to ease and she looked around. She saw something all the way down the hallway full of toilets and doors aligned at the side of the wall. The room was dark but the flashlight illuminated the room a little and the flashlight was pointed towards something. She trotted closer and could see that it was a page with words. It was high on the wall that she have to jump and get the page. She was too scared to even think about using magic to bring towards her. She finally got it and read what it said.

"I see you" (2/8)

The words were everywhere on the paper, repeating every sentence. She grabbed it with her mouth and turned around. She looked at the hallway that she walked on. It was dark and dirty. Creepy enough to make bugs come and eat your flesh. She trotted out of the bathroom and looked left. Another hallway was there and at the end of the hallway was a 2-way, left and right. She felt someone looking at her, so she glanced to the right and saw the pony that made her scream. The pony was facing her next to the doorway. She quickly used her magic to grabbed tightly on the flashlight and the 2 pages. She bolted for her life and stopped at the end of the hallway. she glanced back and could see that the pony was right behind her. She took left, not even care to choose which way was right. She found a main lobby and a exit. She was going to gallop out of the building but she saw something on the corner of her eye. She glanced left and saw a old saddlebag next to a drawing of a pine trees on the wall on the desk. Down the hallway, she took a glimpse on the pony that was still chasing her without the pony's tentacles out. She quickly pushed her hooves on the floor and galloped for the saddlebag. Her vision became shakey and disoriented. She stopped and grabbed the saddlebag with her mouth. She then bolted towards the exit, accelerating her legs. She accelerated too fast and crashed her side on the wall next to the exit. She recovered quickly and went out of the building.

...

"Are you sure this is a good idea to bring me and Bari to follow you by ourselves in the middle of the night, on the dirt path, and with a lamp that we only have and founded in the trailer that we left, miss Octavia?" Brass said in one breath. Octavia looked at her in disbelief of what everything brass said was true.

"Maybe." Octavia said in a low audible tone. She then spoke up. "It's the only way."

"Yea. To pony hell. This place isn't safe at night Octavia." Baritone protested.

"I can't do this, I'm going back to the trailer." Brass noticed the trailer was gone due to the fog.

"Octavia, I don't know what you was thinking but this is stupid. We're risking our lives here." Baritone interjected.

"We're risking our lives for a reason. To find Flute. If we don't, then she will probably... be lost forever. Beside guys, you volunteer." Octavia continued to walk.

"I-I... I can't. I don't wanna be part of this." Brass said as her voice trembled.

"Brass, your friend is in life at stake. Why you don't wanna help?" Octavia said as she stopped walking and turned her head.

"I just can't." Brass walked away from them and followed the dirt road.

"Brass, we don't want to leave you here alone. Come back to us." Baritone exclaimed. Brass kept on walking without saying a word. Baritone heard a twig snap and quickly quirked his head. He noticed Octavia walking inside the forest but stopped to look at Baritone.

"Are you coming." Octavia asked. Baritone was building pressure on his mind. He had to decide to go with Brass or Octavia. He closed his eyes and decided.

...

Tootsie Flute walked on a trail that leads to somewhere. She calmed herself down and breathed in and out of her lungs. She was now deep in the woods and she picked up her pace. She looked both sides at the scary woods and then a disoriented vision came in a quick second. She gasped and jumped up a little. She saw the pony a second ago but disappeared. She kept on going and soon, she found a light source in front of her. She trotted towards it and it was a map finder board. But there was a drawing on it. It looked like a pony with nothing on the face and a suit. Next to it was a page.

She took it and read it with her flashlight pointed in front of the page to see better. It said:

"He's behind you" (3/8)

She looked behind and was indeed the pony behind her.

"AHHHHHH!" Flute screamed and moved back away from the pony. She hit the map finder board and knocked it down. She fell on it and lost her flashlight. The light that was lighting the map broke and Flute was in total darkness. Flute crawled back but she felt something wrapping around her left hindhoof. She tried to yank it off but something had it gripped tight. It went further towards her hindleg and started to pull her.

"NO! NO! AHHHH!" Flute kicked something that was grabbing her and managed to loosen the grip. She yanked her hoof out hard and got herself up. She accelerated her legs as fast as she could, away from the pony. She looked back and saw her flashlight pointed towards the pony that has tentacles out from his back. The flashlight flickered on and off until it went dead. Flute continued to bolt while the only thing she can see was a moon. Soon she got tired from bolting and trotted in a fast pace. She found another light and she could see a cart. She galloped towards the cart and found another page. She stopped and took a brief look at the cart. It was in good condition. She cautiously took the light which was a lamp on the handle with her mouth and took the page and read what it said.

"No eyes but watches." (4/8) she stuffed the page in the saddlebag with the others. Suddenly, something came up to her face and hit her.

"AHHHHH! GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Flute dropped the lamp which was still on and took something off her face. It was a page that was on her face.

"Oh." Flute overreacted. The page said "He's behind you" Flute eyes narrowed upon reading it. She looked straight and a few seconds, she took the lamp up off the ground and bolted for her life. She took a quick glance and the pony was behind her. She looked straight and continued bolting, but she quickly grew tired and stopped bolting. She panted and thought of something.

"Am I dreaming? This is real or I'm imagining things. No, this is real. He touched me with his- *gulp* tentacles." Flute thought. "Am I going to die?"

Flute walked on a trail and continued her thoughts. But then, her thoughts was disturbed by her vision becoming disorient. She glanced around her surrounding to find the pony. The pony was not behind her or around her. Flute grew confused but even her confusion was disturb by her vision. She wanted to stop her vision being all crazy. Suddenly, a ringing noise in her head became loud. Then louder and louder. She dropped her lamp and went down. She used her forehooves to cover her ears to stopped the ringing and closed her eyes.

"Stop it!" She yelled at nopony. A few seconds later, it stopped. But her vision was still disoriented. Flute got up and shook her head. She took the lamp with her mouth on the handle and walked unsteady.

A few minutes of walking, Flute noticed the pony was gone. She thought it was over but her vision became disoriented in a quick second which she jumped a little. Flute started to hear splashing sound while she continued to walk on the trail. In front of her was a wooden canoe with a flare on top of it sizzling light that lighted the canoe. Flute found another page that was sitting on top of the canoe. She looked around her surrounding again and in the woods was the pony standing far away from Flute. Flute's eyes narrowed again and galloped towards the canoe. She quickly grabbed the page

(5/8), not wanting to read it and galloped out.

...

"Octavia. This is a really bad idea. I think we should go back." Baritone said.

"Then why you didn't go with Brass?" Octavia said with a stern face.

"Because I don't want you to be in the woods all by yourself." Bari protested. Octavia kept on walking straight. They were now in the woods and out of the forest. Baritone was too close to Octavia. Octavia felt indignant by this and spoke.

"Would you please stop being so close to me."

"I can't. It's too dark. I'm... I'm scared." Bari admitted to her.

"I'm scared too. Just do not walk too close to me. I feel very uncomfortable."

"Okay." Bari obliged and continued walking until they finally stopped for setting up a camp which they wasn't prepare for it.

"Let's stop here and wait for another day. It's too dark to search for her at night." Octavia said.

"Octavia um... can you sleep with me please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Ugh. Fine, but you better not touch me."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Bari laid down on the grass like a horse and went next to Octavia. Octavia put the lamp down and laid on the grass.

...

"Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile. Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs."Flute whispered to herself. She was thinking positive thoughts to get the pony out of her mind, but the woods made no better. She trotted on a trail still near the water and saw a green shape square. She trotted closely and it was a porta potty with another flare next to it.

"I would really use the bathroom but it's not a good time to do that. Maybe there's a page in there." Flute trotted in front of the green door and slowly opened it.

"AHHH!" Flute shrieked. She saw what horrified her. That made her heart jump and skipped a beat. A dead pony, rotten to the point where flies are everywhere, worms on the face, inside of the skin and a lots on a eye socket. It was very disturbing. It smelled like crap and dead at the same time. Flute covered her nose and quickly closed the door.

"Oh my Celestia." Flute accidentally kicked the lamp that she drop during her scream and it rolled towards the water. "No no!" She yelled at the lamp. She galloped as quickly as possible to catch the lamp in time. She caught it in time and the cold water rushed on her hooves. She turned around and saw the pony standing next to the porta potty facing her. Flute looked away from him and trotted out the area. The pony suddenly appeared next to her and she saw that he was very close. Flute galloped again and gripped her lamp tightly on her mouth.

Few minutes passed, she saw a light source again and the light was showing a wooden beam. She went into the row of trees and walked close to the light source. What it was, was a wooden watch tower.

"Please be a page here." Flute said, scarily. The light was a spotlight, pointing down at the beam. At the beam was a page. Flute glanced over her shoulder and saw the pony standing behind her, not too close, not too far. Her eye twitched once and her pupils went narrow.

"Just keep walking and ignore." Flute cracked a crazy smile like nothing can go wrong. She walked close to the page until she was in reach. She looked at the page and saw drawings. One was a pony figure and the other was something shading on one spot colored in black and a little red. It looked like a scary foal with black eye sockets.

She grabbed the page with her mouth and put it inside of the saddlebag (6/8).

She trotted out of the area, not wanting to look back but the urge was getting to her. She ignored it and followed a new path that lead more deeper in the woods.

…

Baritone was shaken, scarily. He was holding Octavia tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Baritone, what did I told you! Don't touch me while I'm trying to sleep!" Octavia said, annoyed that Bari was too scared like a colt.

"No." Bari denied.

"Baritone stop being a foal and go to sleep. Think of happy thoughts." Octavia suddenly felt something crawling her hindleg.

"Move your tail away from me and move." Octavia said.

"My tail is away."

"Then what's crawling me." Octavia turned on the lamp and looked at her hindleg. Octavia eyes narrowed. "AHHHH! SPIDER! Get it away from me!" She shook her hindleg violently and the spider flew close to a tree. It landed on the tree and crawled down towards Octavia. Octavia moved back away from the spider. The spider was big. It was a size of a hoof. It hissed at Octavia which Octavia flinched. Octavia moved left and right staying near the lamp as possible while the spider continued to crawl towards Octavia.

"Baritone why are you standing there. Help me." Octavia pleaded.

"What's the word." Bari teased.

"Baritone!"

"I'm not helping you until I hear the word please."

"You are more scared than me. This spider is poisonous. I'm scared of them. AH! Baritone... please." Octavia pleaded more. Bari walked behind the spider while it was moving fast. The spider turned around and hissed at Bari. Bari closed his eyes and kick the spider into the air. Bari opened his eyes and saw Octavia eyes narrow. The spider was now at Octavia's face.

"AIIIEEEEEE!" Octavia shook her head violently. The spider doesn't want to come off. The spider hissed at Octavia, ready to bite her. But Octavia quickly pushed the spider away from her face.

"Get away!" Octavia kicked the spider into the darkness. Octavia looked at the direction where the spider flew a few seconds, then she looked at Baritone angrily.

"I-I least I did something." Bari said. His eyes then went wide. Octavia was about to yell at baritone but something blew behind her and it smelled. She quickly turned her body and her coat went pale.

"Ti-Timberwolf." Bari said, frightened. A timberwolf was right behind Octavia looking at the ponies hungrily while a spider crawling on the face.

"RUN!" Octavia yelled. She quickly bolted before the timberwolf chump his jaws. She grabbed the lamp with her mouth and baritone followed Octavia. The timberwolf started to chase Octavia. The monstrous wolf opened his mouth, showing sharp wood like teeth. Octavia turned quickly after she passed a tree. Bari did the same which the timberwolf missed both. Suddenly more timberwolf came and snarled at the two ponies.

"We're surrounded." Bari said, scarily.

"There, under the logs!" Octavia bolted and dived under the logs and coiled herself. Baritone did the same but got caught by a timberwolf. It grabbed Baritone with it's teeth, sinking in his hindquarters.

"AHHHHHH! OCTAVIAAAA!" Bari yelled for his life. The timberwolf carried him out in the dark, disappearing quickly while Octavia was looking in horror. The timberwolves was taking the logs apart one by one making Octavia run out of time. She quickly thought of an idea but it was useless. She was surrounded by timberwolves and the lamp was becoming dim. The lamp was the only light source she has and it was running out.

"Oh Celestia what do I do." Octavia said, scarily. The timberwolves suddenly stopped. They started to move away and a loud boom came, shaking the ground. Octavia had a opportunity to escape. She got out and bolted away. A loud roar came and startled Octavia. She didn't even bothered to look back and continued to bolt more faster. The light from the lamp started to fade, making her unable to see in the dark. She can't even see her own body because of the tall trees with lots of leaves blocking the moon's light.

Octavia grew tired and stopped now completely dark. The lamp only shows a faint light waiting to be gone.

"Baritone... I'm sorry." Octavia looked down. The light then disappeared.

...

Flute continued to trot at the path she found and looked to her right. A campfire not too far. A tent and a campfire burning wood. A log not close to the fire was sitting there as a seat. Flute trotted faster to the campsite to see if anypony was still here.

"Hello, is anypony still here?" Flute shouted. There was no response. She went close to the tent with her head low and peeked inside of the tent. Nothing, only a sleeping bag. Suddenly, her vision went disoriented in a quick second. She glanced around the area and found the pony standing there facing her near Flute. Flute shrieked and hid in the other side of the tent.

She saw a page on the tent and grabbed it with her mouth without even bother to look (7/8).

She looked sideways to find a way out but she realized she was cornered. Flute became more frighten and her vision became worse. The pony was close to Flute now, making her vision and sound become worse and loud.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Flute went to the right, pushing her body against the wall of rocks on the side until she was out of the corner. Her breathing became heavy, panting everytime when she was not calm. The sound from her ears came back and for some reason, it sounded like thunder everytime her heart beats. It gave her the chills. She was going to bolt but she felt out of breath to continue. So, she walked in a fast pace to find the last page.

Few minutes of walking, she found a wheat field with wheat and grass taller than her. She found a path that lead towards the water tower.

"There's got to be a page here somewhere." Flute thought to herself. Flute looked over her shoulders to look back and saw the woods. But something was missing. She turned her head to look back at the tower and saw something that frighten her. The pony was right in front of Flute with his tentacles out ready to strike. Flute couldn't see very well from her shaking disoriented vision that started. The pony grabbed her foreleg and hindleg with his tentacles and lifted Flute up. The pony then pulled Flute's four legs. Flute screamed in agony while her body started to stretch. She thought quickly and what she did was, she bit the tentacle from her foreleg and the other which the tentacles let go of her. Flute was now dangling. She saw the light and it was her lamp that she drop. She quickly grabbed it and threw at the pony. The lamp broke which caused the pony's suit to go on fire. He screeched, letting go of Flute. Flute got hit hard on the floor and got up slowly in pain. She recovered slowly and limped slowly towards the light that she can see. Her vision eased a little and went in the wheat field. She kept pushing forward towards the light at the water tower, but suddenly her vision became shaky and worse. She didn't realized the pony was right next to her. But she kept pushing herself. The pain in her legs was intense and felt weak. She didn't want to stop and kept on limping.

Flute was finally out of the wheat field and limped towards the water tower. A page was there on the support beam.

She quickly grabbed it with her mouth (8/8) and looked back.

The pony was close. Flute felt too weak and went down. She closed her eyes and everything went dark.

...

Octavia woke up and put her head up while the warm sun shined. She yawned and got up. She stretched her foreleg and shook her hindlegs to loosen up. She glanced around and started her own business. After that, she took the lamp and walked towards somewhere to find Tootsie Flute. She found a curved path that she found and she followed it. She saw a cottage from far and went towards it to see if Tootsie Flute was there.

...

Flute woke up and found herself laying on the grass. "Ah. What happen." Flute rubbed her tempo. She looked around and saw a black flashlight. It was her flashlight that she drop. She got confused because she left it. As she regain her memory, she remembered the creepy monstrous pony that always follow her wherever she go. Flute noticed her environment. She was not at the water tower anymore.

Flute hesitantly grabbed the flashlight with her hoof and turned on the flashlight. It still works. She noticed her saddlebag was gone, so she grabbed the flashlight with her mouth and trotted to a new trail. A few minutes of trotting. She found a construction tunnel that looks abandon. She felt something telling her to go like she was being trance. She didn't like about going there but soon, she noticed that she was walking towards it.

"If there is a way out. Then I'm going." Flute said to herself. She didn't think this through and just went for it without trying to find another way out. She was too distraught to think.

Flute passed the metal containers and construction tools, and stopped at the end of the tunnel. She found a door and looked back, taking a last look at the outside.

She then went in the other side of the door.

To be continued...


End file.
